


for a moment all the world was right

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Comment Fic, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a picture in Joe's wallet that no-one else sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a moment all the world was right

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Fic Theme : lyrics  
> Prompt: The Flash (2014), any/Caitlin Snow,  
> Black and white picture of her on my wall  
> I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting  
> And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance
> 
> (The Rock Show - blink-182)
> 
> Title from the Garth Brooks song, "The Dance"

The picture is black and white, a square of photo paper printed out on a home printer and hidden in the back of Joe's wallet where no-one else can see it.

 On the surface, there's nothing special about it, just the father of the bride dancing with one of the bride's best friends, but David Singh knew a thing or two about clandestine relationships and he'd snapped the picture with his cell phone camera, forwarded it to Joe a few days later with a winking smiley face emoticon his only comment. 

Joe had seen the picture and smiled; he'd been smiling for the rest of the day. 

Caitlin's face, when she'd seen it, had worn a smile for considerably less time. She'd worried that people had noticed them, had figured out the secret they were hiding, that they were going to be talking about them. Joe understood her worries; between the age gap, the fact that she was friends with his kids, wondering was it too soon after Ronnie, they were giving plenty of grist for the rumour mill. 

But no-one else had noticed them and even if they had, Joe doesn't think he'd care. 

Because he hardly ever gets to dance with her properly, never before got to see what he looks like when he's holding her in his arms. Even if the whole world had found out about them that day, even if their lives had fallen apart around them, he knows the truth, that if he got another chance, he'd still ask her to dance.

Just like he knows the other truth - that she's the only one he wants to share his dances with from now on. 


End file.
